


Full Moon

by TalesFromTheSky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Stiles, Beacon Hills, M/M, Teacher Derek, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromTheSky/pseuds/TalesFromTheSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles meet for the first time at BHU and neither of them know how to deal with what they are feeling. Derek teaches a History class, Stiles works at Derek's favourite coffee shop, and their worlds are going to collide in a way that is completely unavoidable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of hopefully a longer story. Going to go slow, really develop the relationships I hope and make this into a series that people are looking forward to the next chapter of. Please feel free to share your feedback with me!

Derek didn’t understand why there was such a long line at Full Moon this morning. It was his favorite coffee shop on campus, and if he didn’t get his fix before class it was going to be a very long day. He almost felt sorry for his students… He’d probably spring a pop quiz on them, or give them a paper to do by the end of the week, then shuddered as he realized that he would then need to mark them.

Full Moon was full of people this morning though, with classes back for the semester and all the students back, it’s kind of expected to be slower than normal. He liked this place because the coffee was good, but also because of the atmosphere. There was always a steady flow of people getting something to drink, even when it was quiet. There were big windows overlooking the quad on two walls, the other two walls were exposed brick with large stenciled artwork. In the corner there were a few booths that were great when students wanted to meet for coffee to go over one of their papers, as it gave them more room than the other smaller tables around the cafe.

“Hey sorry for the wait, it’s my first day so I’m still learning the ropes.” The young man standing behind the counter said warmly.

Slightly put off by the new face Derek just stood there. Full Moon hadn’t had new staff in as long as he could remember, and EVERYONE here knew his order. Yet this young man, with brown perfectly messy hair, molten caramel eyes you could just drink up and delicate moles spread across his features like star signs against his porcelain white skin, completely threw Derek. And lets not start on that cheesy grin that was spread from ear to ear of the guy.

“Hey Professor, sorry about wait this morning, here’s your coffee.” one of the barista’s said as he pushes a coffee across the counter to Derek. “Stiles, put Derek’s coffee through as a ‘special’ and keep that line moving.”

A ‘special’ Derek laughed to himself. One of the other reasons he likes this cafe is that they have something special that they add to coffees for their werewolf customers, to give it some extra kick. The name of the place just adds to the irony of it all. Infact, most of the staff are werewolves, and that’s why they rarely have new staff, they have a pretty stringent screening process to make sure that that secret never gets out. But this guy wasn’t a werewolf, else he would have known what his order likely was. So how did he get a job here?

“Oh! Yeah sure thing Isaac.” Stiles eyes going a little bit wider and his heart racing a little more than it already was, “That will be $3 thanks.”

Still in a slight daz Derek passes him a $5 bill and walks away.

“Dude, your change!” Stiles called after him.

“Keep it.” he replies waving a hand over his shoulder as he continued out the door.

\--

Other than the new guy at Full Moon, Derek’s day was as uneventful as usual. There was no pop quiz, and his students actually ended up having a really engaging discussion about the role of the writers opinion in the version of history that gets recorded. He liked seeing his students actually caring about what he was teaching them.

He stopped by Full Moon again on his way home from class. Isaac was still there and waved to him as he walked in. He dropped his bag at a small table by the window and walked up to the counter to get something to eat.

“So who was that new guy this morning?” he asks Isaac, trying to not sound too interested, as his coffee gets made.

Isaac lets out a laugh, “That’s Stiles, he went to high school with Scott and I, so when he mentioned that he needed a hand paying his tuition this semester, I suggested he apply here.”

Scott was always in Full Moon laughing about something or other with Isaac. He also lived with Isaac and another guy, probably Stiles actually now that Derek thought about it. That explains how he got a job there. Both Isaac & Scott had been bitten as teenagers so Stiles has been around werewolves for a few years now, and probably knows how to keep that under wraps. Would also explain how he reacted when Isaac told him the order was a special.

“Ah!” Derek replies with a knowing look, nodding as Isaac handed him his coffee and a muffin he had chosen. “He’ll be working the morning shift with me most days during the week, but he has classes in the afternoon, he will get faster once he knows the ropes and the regulars you know. Sorry again about that, were you late for your lecture?”

“No no, I had some time to spare. Thanks again.” Derek replied as he walked over to his seat and pulled out his laptop to go through his emails before heading home. As much as he loved what he taught, he did try to keep all the work tasks out of his personal life, so spending an hour working from Full Moon before heading home was part of his routine now.

\--

“You are so dead!” Scott threatened.

“Ha, you have to catch me first.” Stiles replied jostling shoulders with Scott as they both screamed at the TV and the game they were playing when Isaac got home.

“Hey guys, I brought home pizza.” Isaac called from the kitchen, both Scott and Stiles racing each other through the door behind him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Stiles asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Isaac was leaning against the kitchen counter enjoying a slice as Scott passed him and Stiles a beer from the fridge. “Oh nothing,” he laughs “just he was asking about you when he came in this evening.”

“What, who?! That tall, dark, and handsome guy from this morning?” Stiles asked, looking down at his pizza trying not to get his hopes up. I mean he lived with two werewolves, they could tell exactly what he was thinking, they could smell it, but he was sheepish none the less.

“Yeah, Derek, he comes in most evening after his classes finish. Make sure you don’t stuff up his order tomorrow morning. And don’t throw up on him either!” Isaac joked as Stiles cheeks flushed.

“Whoa, what are you two talking about?” Scott asks, “Don’t tell me our little Stiles is crushing on a guy finally!”

“What? No! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Stiles tries to defend himself, knowing it’s all but pointless as both Scott and Isaac burst out laughing. “Why do my best friends feel they need to pick on the human all the time…” he lets out a sigh.

Scott clasps his hand firmly on Stiles shoulder and lets out another laugh. “Cause that’s what friends are for man!”

They all laugh and head back into the living room, pizza and beer in toe, to continue their night of gaming. Stiles was determined to show up both Isaac and Scott now!

\--

Derek got back to his loft just as Laura called.

“Hey sis, what’s up?” He answered warmly. While he may be gruff with people he doesn’t know, when it comes to family, and his close friends, and on a good day his students, he knows better than that. It’s too likely that one of them will call him out on it and he doesn’t want to have that fight again.

“Well a little birdy told me that you were smiling when they saw you walking through campus today, so I just called to make sure you were ok.” Laura’s voice has a slight note of teasing to it. He knows he isn’t going to get away with lying to her, and he knows that she would just jump on a plane from New York and be waiting for him when he got home from classes tomorrow, if not showing up AT his class.

Derek sighs, “Thanks Cora, thanks for dobbing in your big brother!”  
“Your welcome!” another voice replies.

“What? So you both wanted to get the gossip and thought the best way was to conference call me?” Derek compained.

“Well what do you think sisters are for Derek?” Laura says trying to keep herself from laughing as Cora breaks out in giggles on the other line.

“Well, if you must know, there was a new staff member at Full Moon this morning and I was laughing to myself while I was trying to work out how long they would last.”

“You mean Stiles?” Cora asked.

Fuck, how does Cora know Stiles, Derek wondered.

“What’s a Stiles?” Laura cut in before Derek could reply.

“One of Scott & Isaac’s friends from high school. I guess he’s kinda cute if you’re into that sort of thing.” answered Cora.

“So you two don’t actually need me for this conversation then... I can go?” Derek interjects, “And, I’m not into him Cora!”

“Ha,” Laura scoffs down the line. She knew that Derek swung both ways, but she can’t remember the last time he was interested in anyone! “You just keep telling yourself that Der. I’ll check it out for myself when I’m in town next week.” there was a pause and silence, “What you thought I was calling because of what Cora had said? Have you forgotten I’m staying with you next week. I’m coming for that conference!” she sighs.

“No, no I remember, I was going to go make up the guest room tonight.” Fuck, Derek thinks, he won’t be able to get out of this one after all.

“Good. Cora, I want a full report on Stiles by the time I get there, and Derek, you just keep being you, well the nice version of you, I’m sure you will woo him in no time.” Laura is laughing again, “I gotta run, but I’ll see you next week.”

“Ok, see you then” Derek replies and hangs up.

So whats the plan Derek asked himself. I can’t avoid Full Moon for a week, my students will never talk to me again if they go a whole week with me missing my coffee fix. And he doesn’t even know Stiles, fuck he only saw him for the first time this morning, so if Laura walks in there and introduces herself without an escort, that’s only going to make more trouble. He sighs, twice. Guess he is going to need to introduce himself properly to Stiles in the morning, and maybe get Isaac to look out for Laura in case she arrives early. They had met a few times on her previous visits, so Derek’s sure he won’t mind.

He went upstairs to make up the guest room. He knew if he didn’t do it now, he would forget and Laura wouldn’t let him live that down.

\--

Isaac was on the counter this morning, probably in an effort to help avoid the same problems from yesterday morning. But when he looked over to the coffee machine, there was Stiles, so he wasn’t exactly convinced that things were going to be running any more smoothly this morning for the boys.

“Hi Professor!” Isaac greeted Derek. “Stiles, one special please.” he continued as he slid a take out cup to him with Derek’s name and order written on the side.

“Thanks Isaac” Derek said passing him some cash. “How’s he going this morning” he asked nodding his head in the direction of Stiles.

“Better than yesterday, that’s for sure! He sucked on the counter, but he has this natural gift for making coffee. Like seriously, the best coffee I’ve ever had, that’s for sure!” was the reply

Derek scoffed, he would be the judge of that, taking the coffee that Stiles slid his direction, seemingly going out of his way to make eye contact with Derek.

“Thanks” he said.

“Your welcome! See you tomorrow!” Stiles beamed as he went back to making the next coffee.

Derek took a sip and stopped dead in his tracks as he was walking out. He turned around and Isaac was mouthing the words ‘Told you’ to him past the line up. He shook his head and smirked as he headed to his first class.

Cora was sitting on a bench in the quad and called out to Derek as he passed.

“Try this” he said passing his coffee to Cora as he sat down next to her.

“What? I don’t want your coffee.” she compained.

“No seriously, I want you to try it!” Derek huffed in reply.

Cora took a small sip, then a bigger one. It was AMAZING, her eyes went wide as she took another gulp.  
“Whoa there, that’s my coffee.” Derek exclaimed grabbing the cup back.

“Where did you get that?” Cora asked eagerly.

“Special at Full Moon,” Derek paused, “Stiles made it.”

“Will you make a move on that please, that is the best coffee ever, and I would totally visit your loft more often if your ‘boyfriend’ made me coffee like that when I got there.” Cora joked.

“Yeah well, we’ll see.”

“What? You’re actually into him? I can’t wait to tell Laura!” Cora grabbed for her phone from her pocket.

Derek scruffed his hand over his face, “Please don’t Cora, I only met him yesterday, I don’t even know if he swings that way, so can we just drop this for now?” he pleaded.

“Hmmm, yeah Stiles is into guys, you can’t use that as an excuse Der. And I’m not saying you need to like, make him your mate or anything, but he is a good guy Derek, even if he was a goof ball all through high school. But if you want, I’ll drop it, at least until Cora gets here.” a smirk creeping across her face.

Derek sighs, this is going to be a long semester. “Thanks. I gotta get to class, I’ll catch you later.” He stood and waved to Cora as he headed off. A very long semester.

\--

The morning classes were all second years so it was business as usual as they got into this semester’s course work. But the class after lunch was first year’s, so he was a little nervous as to what he was going to get. Most History students are there for the right reasons, but more often than not, at least in first year, there are a few that are there for the ‘easy’ class. And let’s just say that Derek’s class is anything but easy! Of course he tries to make it interesting and helps the students however he can to get them through the course work, but there is a LOT of it, and if they don’t do the work, well he has no problem in failing them. He was hoping that he wouldn’t have that problem this year.

Unlike other professors, Derek doesn’t lock the room when class starts. If a student is late, that’s their problem, they can get notes from someone else, but he doesn’t see the point in them missing the whole class. But he always starts attendance on time, if they’re late, it’s up to them to make sure that he updates their attendance record before the end of the class so that they don’t fail their attendance requirements.

Today though he had stopped dead in the middle of the roll call. How the fuck was he meant to pronounce that name? He tilted his head, nope, can’t do it, he decides, just going to go with the last name.

“Stilinski?” he calls out.

“HERE!” a shout comes from the back of the room by the door where a red faced young man is hunched over puffing. “Just call me Stiles, sorry I’m late, my shift at Full Moon finishes at the same time class starts and I ran straight over”. He looks up making eye contact for the first time with Derek. Shit. “Derek?”

“Uh, Professor Hale thanks Stiles, take a seat. And see if you can do something about getting off work a few mins earlier in future so that we don’t have a repeat of this.” Derek sighs trying to keep his voice steady.

Stiles takes a seat on the side near the front as the class murmurs while Derek continues the rest of roll call… this is going to be a very long semester, he’d mentioned that right?

The rest of the class is uneventful. The students all seem engaged in the conversation and everyone in the room is taking notes, so at least he knows he has a good class. Even Stiles is contributing to the discussions, which he can’t put a finger on why, but he didn’t expect. Stiles just doesn’t seem like the history buff type. But then he didn’t know anything about this guy other than the fact that he makes good, no great, coffee and that Derek doesn’t know how to feel when he is around just yet.

“Hey, sorry about being late to class”.

Stiles was standing in front of the desk Derek was sitting at reviewing some notes from the class, the rest of the room had cleared out. He looks up to meet those caramel eyes.

“It’s ok, but like I said, talk to Isaac and see if you can’t get off a little earlier. I’m sure that there is a rush right before class, but hopefully he can put in a good word for you.” Derek sighed as he gathered his things and walked with Stiles out of the lecture theatre.

“So why are you in my class? You don’t seem like the normal history students I get.” Derek asks inquisitively as he locks the door behind them.

“Oh I’m taking it as an elective. I’m majoring in English Lit.”

“You know this class isn’t an easy ride yes?”

“Oh yeah, I’m not doing it for an easy class dude! I think it’s relevant to how literature developed over time. So I figure it will help me out with some of the other classes.” Stiles replied.

Derek laughs, “Ha! Yes, you probably would have enjoyed the discussion one of my classes had yesterday around how the writers opinions probably directs the version of history that gets recorded. Just know the class isn’t easy, and I won’t be doing any favors, even if you do make an amazing coffee.”

Stiles blushes slightly at that comment. “Don’t worry, I’m not expecting any leniency. I’ve spent the last 6 years of my life researching ancient texts and impossible things. I know better than most the work that goes into keeping on top of things.” he smirks wiggling his eyebrows knowingly at Derek.

“Ok, good to hear it.” Derek said as they exit the building. “I’m this way.” pointing east out of the quad.

“Ah I’m that way.” Stiles replies pointing out the other side of the quad. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then!” He jogged off waving to Derek as he left.

A very long semester indeed, Derek thought as he shook his head heading across the quad. He wasn’t going to Full Moon this afternoon, he needed some space, somewhere where he wouldn’t be able to smell Stiles.

\--

“Ok who thought it was a smart idea to leave out the fact that Derek, sorry, Professor Hale!! was the history professor I was asking about when we went through our schedules last week guys…” Stiles slumped into the couch after coming downstairs when he heard Scott and Isaac get home.

Both Isaac and Scott look at each other and start laughing.

“Sorry dude,” Scott pipes up first. “I didn’t know Derek’s last name.”

“And I didn’t even think about it. I’d completely forgotten that discussion when you were asking about him after he came in on your first day.” Isaac was pleading ignorance.

“Well that’s just great.” Stiles sighs, “I now need to see if I can transfer to another class. OR resign myself to the fact that I wont be sleeping with him this semester…”

Both Scott and Isaac let out a howl of a laugh.

“It’s not that bad, is it, I didn’t realise you were that into him, you only met him yesterday!”

“I know, I know, it’s not like I was naming our children or anything, although if it’s a girl I’ve always liked the name Erica.” Stiles paused, looking at the shocked look on his best friends faces. “But I mean, that leather jacket he wears, and the perfect 3 day stubble, and that jaw line…” Stiles sighed again. “It’s going to be a long, dry, semester isn’t it…”

“It’s ok buddy, just think, you will get to see him every morning before classes, and at least once a week in lecture, and he normally comes in over the weekend, so you might see him then if you’re lucky.” Isaac said, knowing that he was probably making it worse.

Stiles just rolled his eyes and stood up, “I’ve got homework to get back to that unfortunately won’t do itself. Let me know when you guys work out what you’re doing for dinner.” He headed upstairs to his room and flopped back onto his bed.

“It’s ok Stiles, you can do this.” he said to himself, sitting up and moving over to his desk, opening his laptop when he sat down.

About time you logged on. A message notification flicked up on his screen. He opened Skype and started typing back a reply.

Hey Lyd’s, how are you this evening?

No diverting Stiles, what’s this I hear about you having a crush on your professor?

What!? How did you? I don’t! Oh I don’t even care anymore…

Scott sent a text when he saw you running across the quad to your class after lunch.

That fucker, he did know!

And he knew enough to make sure that I was made aware, so that I could to talk some sense into you. You know you can’t do anything while you’re his student Stiles.

Yeah I know, I won’t Lydia, Stiles will be a sex free environment this semester as much as it pains me to say that.

No, you need to transfer to another class Stiles, I don’t trust that you will be able to keep it in your pants. Remember I was in the receiving end of most of your teenage angst and let’s just say you haven’t had any serious relationships since then.

Stiles was looking up his time table. He had classes every afternoon, and couldn’t do a morning class as it would clash with work… but he checked the other class times anyway, except there weren’t any, Derek’s was the only one for first year’s.

I can’t, there are no other classes…

Are you just saying that? I can’t tell if you’re lying to me over instant message Styles!

That’s something good to know. I’m not lying Lydia. He also sent her the link to the class times.

Fine, well then we need to find you a distraction so that you make it through this semester in one piece.

Haha, I’ll be fine Lyds. Really. Thanks for your concern, but I think I can handle one little crush, fuck I mean I survived possession in high school, this can’t be any worse than that. Anyway, I’ve got homework I need to do. Don’t want to fall behind in the first week :P

Ok, ok. Just, if you need someone to knock some sense into you, you know who to call ok?

Yeah thanks Lyds, I’ll talk to you later.

Stiles closed the Skype window and opens a browser to start the research assignment from his history class.

He is about 600 words into his paper when Scott yells up the stairs that they were heading out to that new burger joint that had just opened and for him to get his pinning ass down here. Stiles jumped up, grabbing his favorite red hoodie from the back of his door and hurried down the stairs.

“I heard that place has THE BEST curly fries, like ever” he exclaims out as he catches up to Scott and Isaac heading out the front door.

“Yeah I know right! And Kira got a job there so we get staff discount!” Scott beams as they get into the Jeep.

“Allison’s going to meet us there.” Isaac adds sliding his phone into his pocket.

\--

Derek wasn’t in the mood for cooking tonight. He just wanted something delicious, and unhealthy, and really anything prepared by someone else. He had heard of a new gourmet burger joint that had opened on the other side of town a few weeks back, and he thought that was exactly what he wanted.

He pulled up next to an old blue Jeep parked out front and headed inside. Looking around he liked the look of the place. The food on the plates of people around him looked good, and the smell was amazing. As he continued to look around though, his eyebrows furrowed. All the tables were full. And he wasn’t really in the mood for take away, he wanted to eat the burger hot and fresh, not take it back to his loft.

“Derek!” his name was called across the room. Isaac was sitting in a booth on the far side of the restaurant. “You meeting anyone, come join us!”

Derek did as requested and walked over to where Isaac had motioned. He didn’t know Isaac too well, only through the coffee shop where he had been working since the end of the last academic year, but he would rather sit with people he didn’t know well than have to find somewhere else to get dinner this evening.

As he approached however, Derek’s stomach dropped. Of course Isaac wasn’t alone, that didn’t bother him, there was Allison, who Derek assumed was Isaacs girlfriend as he had seen her a number of times in at Full Moon, he also knew of her through family connections. Then there was Scott, who was flirting with the waitress who was taking their order, her name tag said Kira, Derek smiled at her as he approached. But then there was also Stiles, who he couldn’t see when he entered, but also couldn’t smell till he was up close, and the only empty seat in the booth, was next to Stiles.

“Uh, hi” Stiles says giving Derek a small wave and smile.

“Hi.” Derek replied quietly.

“Join us Derek, we promise we’ll behave!” Isaac offers pointing to the empty seat next to Stiles reading the look on Derek’s face.

“Um yeah, sure. The students in one of my classes today were talking about this place, but I didn’t think it would be busy enough that I would need to reserve a table.”

“Yeah I hear they have the best curly fries in town.” Stiles perked up.

“What can I get for you Professor?” Kira asked passing him a menu.

A quick scan, and he had made his choice. “Oh and can I get a side of those infamous curly fries.” he added before Kira walked away to get their order in.

“So what have you boys been getting up to today?” Allison asks trying to get the conversation moving away from the awkward tension that even she can feel in the air between Derek and Stiles.

Scott piped up first, “We were doing CPR training today in class. I totally had to make out with a dude…” he laughs before Stiles kicks him in the shin under the table. That hurts even werewolves, Stiles knows that. Scott quickly bites the inside of his mouth, “But as you expect, first year nursing is all basics. Not that I ever did CPR on an animal at the veterinary clinic in high school, but all the basic hygiene stuff and needles 101 crap I learnt a long time ago, so it’s kinda boring.”

“And you Isaac?” Allison continued trying to keep the conversation flowing.

“Oh nothing interesting happened at all. Just the regulars in today, not even an epic coffee spill that needed cleanup. I’m sure things will get more interesting in a couple of weeks when everyone is lost in their workloads though.” Isaac replies smirking at some of the horror stories he had heard from the other staff about what it’s like in there around exam time, or when big paper are due.

“Professor Hale, how about your day, is it good to have classes back on, or are you missing the summer break?” Allison asked politely.

“Please, call me Derek, except maybe when we are around my other students, calling me Professor makes me feel old.” he laughs and looks over at Stiles raising an eyebrow when he notices Stiles isn’t actually breathing.

It was Scott’s turn to kick Stiles back.

“Uh, yeah, sure thing dude, Derek.” Stiles said.

Derek continues, “Yeah, it’s good to be back in classes. Looks like I’ve got some good students this semester too. Second years are already having third year discussions which is nice, and there don’t look to be any slackers in my first year class. Hopefully it will be a good one! How about yourself Allison?”

“Oh I’m not in classes this semester. I’m just in town keeping an eye on things for my father.” she replied.

That didn’t need further explanation. Everyone present knew what the Argent family did, and while they were glad that the Allison’s father had taken a different approach to being Hunters than previous generations, there was no need to poke a sleeping bear. That said, she WAS dating a werewolf, and there is no way Chris was cool with that, although he did believe in only taking action if a werewolf went bad and hurt a human.

Chris believed strongly that that creed should be the cause that the Argents rallied behind. Keeping humans safe from the world they didn’t know co-exist with them. Although Derek did quietly wonder what he would do if he had a werewolf grandson, as that was always a possibility.

Stiles broke the awkward silence that followed. “So Isaac, do you think you could put in a good word for me to get out of work a little early on Tuesdays? It’s just that I was late to class this today, and I don’t want that to happen again.”

Isaac laughed, “I’m sure your Professor will understand you need to be a little late on Tuesdays. Most of them pop into Full Moon every week, so they will make an exception I’m sure.”

“Uh, no I’m not making any exceptions Isaac.” Derek said.

“Oh... Um, yeah sure, I’ll see what I can do, maybe one of the afternoon shift can come in earlier on Tuesdays. I’ll ask tomorrow.” Isaac replies sheepishly. He should have seen that coming. Stiles was home before him, so he wouldn’t have had time to have two classes that afternoon.

“Thanks dude. I really appreciate it.” Stiles said blushing slightly. “And thanks for letting me work on the coffee machine this morning. I felt much more comfortable making coffee than taking orders.”

“What are you kidding me?” Isaac replied, “Everyone was asking where you came from, saying your coffee was the best they had ever had. I even had people come back in the afternoon, then leave when they saw you weren’t there. We’ll be lucky if there isn’t a line out the door tomorrow if word gets out, not that that is a bad thing! Tell him Derek.”

Derek almost chokes on the soda he is sipping not expecting to be brought into this conversation. “Um, yeah he’s right. It was probably one of the best coffees I’ve ever had, and I thought Isaac made some of the better coffee on campus.” Stiles cheeks are full flush red now, so Derek looks away, glad to have their meal being delivered interrupt the moment.

Everyone tucked into their meals quickly after that. There wasn’t a lot of conversation, but there was a lot of moaning as each of them bit into what were by far the best burgers in town. Scott finished his first and waved Kira over to order another one, then proceeded to tell jokes while he waited for his second burger to arrive. The whole mood at the table rose as they each started to laugh and join in on telling bad jokes. It was nice, reminded Derek of his pack, his family, something that he thought he had out-grown, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

Amidst the laughter and antics that were now going on around them, Stiles reached across and stole a curly fry from Dereks plate, shoving it in his mouth with a cheesy satisfied grin on his face. Mission steal curly fry had gone off without a hitch, un-noticed. He went to grab another, only to have his hand swatted away like an unwelcome fly.

“Don’t you dare.” Derek laughed flashing his eyes at Stiles with a smirk on his face.

“What? I wouldn’t.” Stiles replied defiantly, quickly grabbing another curly fry and swallowing it before Derek could move. For a human, Derek thought, he has pretty fast reflexes.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot a heavy at the Jungle, and Derek gets in over his head doing something he is sure to regret later. Will it be all over before it even begins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may jump the gun a little bit here, and I wrote this over two sittings so sorry if it reads a bit weird. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of angst in the future as their relationship unfolds. :o) Again, send your feedback to help me write better chapters for the coming story.

The rest of week came and went without much excitement. Derek was thoroughly enjoying his mornings, not only for the amazing coffee, but also from getting to see Stiles every day along with it. Fridays are a bit different than his normal schedule though, with no classes to teach he technically doesn’t need to head onto campus at all, but he usually does by lunch time anyway. Today was no exception.

Laura was flying in tomorrow morning, so he knew his weekend was going to be a write off. And while he would normally have open office hours in the afternoon, it was the first week of classes for the year, so he figured his students wouldn’t have anything that needed to be talked about. 

He had decided that he was going to steal a booth at Full Moon and get all his work done so that his weekend was free to spend with his sister. Maybe they could go running, it had been a while since he was able to do that with family as Laura didn’t get back to Beacon Hills as often as she would like. He hoped a few hours would be all he needed, then he could head to the store and stock the cupboards before she arrived and judged him on his healthy eating. One thing Laura loved about being a werewolf, and never understood about Derek, is that she can basically eat whatever she wants and knows her metabolism will keep her body in shape, yet Derek still ate ‘too much rabbit food’ she would be sure to complain.

He walked into Full Moon just before lunch to make sure he caught Stiles before his afternoon classes. Isaac made a good coffee and all, but Stiles made a better one… However Full Moon was not it’s normal self today.

Stiles was in full body laugh sitting on the end of the countertop talking with Isaac and someone else he didn't recognise from behind.

“Hey Derek!” Stiles waved jumping off the counter as he entered. Isaac waving also as he dashed back around behind the counter to serve another customer that had just walked in. The other person they were talking to, turned around and waved with a grin on her face.

“Hi Der.” Laura said giving him a big hug as he walked over to Stiles and his big sister.

What is she doing here? Derek thought, so much for ‘pick me up from the airport at 8am tomorrow or you’ll be sorry’.

“Why are you here? And why are harassing the poor staff while they are trying to work?” Derek says hugging her back, giving an apologetic look to Stiles over Laura’s shoulder.

“What do you mean harassing the ‘poor’ staff?!” Laura said defensively, “I’m just getting to know my new favorite barista, and checking in with how things are going so far this semester. Did you know coffee sales are up 18% on the same week last year. I would say that’s 100% to do with our new superstar over here.” She wrapped her arm around Stiles shoulders ruffling his hair.

“What are you talking about Laura, why are you here?” Derek insisted shaking his head not understand what she is going on about.

“I’ll talk to you later boss.” Stiles says to Laura as he ducks out from under her arm and heads back to the coffee machine. “I’ll be back in a min with your coffee Derek.”

Derek slid into a booth in the corner exasperated, he was not going to get his work done this afternoon, Laura slid in opposite him.

“So, answers, now Laura! Why are you here a day early? Why are you at Full Moon? And WHY did Stiles call you boss? Spill”

“Ok ok,” Laura replied gesturing for Derek to chill with her hands, “I’m here today because I finished up what I was working on this week early, so I thought I would surprise you. Of course you had to go and ruin that surprise. I WAS going to bring coffee to your office, then take you out to lunch!”

“I’m here at Full Moon because I wanted to check up on Stiles and see how he was settling in without you being here to chaperone me. And, he called me boss, well because I gave him the job! I own Full Moon Derek.” she finishes, smirking at the look of shock that was spreading across Derek’s face.

Derek took a moment to process what he was hearing. Beacon Hills had always been Hale territory. They were not overly territorial though after everything that had happened over the past few years, and with Laura in New York, there wasn’t actually a Hale Alpha in town most of the year. That was ok though as Derek knew Laura had agreements with a number of other packs that came and went regularly, keeping some order and safety in numbers to help protect the townsfolk. Also having BHU as neutral territory was beneficial to everyone meaning werewolves from all over the west coast could come to college without fear of getting into a territorial conflict. That is the main reason Full Moon was here. He remembered when it opened a few summers back. He thought it was a joke at first, but Laura had told him that it was owned by an Alpha he could trust, and that it would be a good place to get a coffee, so he had started coming here regularly not long after that.

He had never actually met the owner, despite coming in almost daily since they opened, but he had also never really questioned it, as if Laura said it was good, he trusted her judgement. Despite being on the other side of the country, she was well informed and usually was calling Derek before he had a chance to call her should anything come up that needed her attention.

“I guess that is all plausible, mad, but plausible” Derek sighed realizing that his sister was most likely telling the truth as she really had no reason to lie, especially as the truth was likely to push all Derek’s buttons exactly the way she get’s a kick out of, “but why on earth did you open a coffee shop on campus?”

“Der,” Laura sighs, “I needed a way to keep everything in check while I was in New York! Somewhere that the students could come to if they needed help, and a way for me to keep an eye on things, and it’s been super successful at doing just that!” she replied almost as if Derek should have thought of hit himself.

She was right, it was a great idea... He was in there daily, and if anything came up he knew he could count on talking to the staff to either get in contact with others to help, or lend a hand themselves. Granted Beacon Hills had been quiet lately, and it had been nice to be able to just get on with a normal life, but he knew there were friends there that could help if anything came up. So, secretly, Laura had set up probably be best way of keeping the community safe through a network of strangers that all had a the same thing in common, and somewhat ironically, it was the Full Moon.

“Happy? Now your turn to answer me Der, why are you ruining my surprise coming into here and not being in your office. I was literally 5 mins from heading your direction to get all the gossip on your latest man crush.” Laura asked, it was her time to play big sister.

“Keep it down! He may not be able to hear you, but I’m sure Isaac can!” Derek hushed her nodding over to where Isaac had dropped a plate from just a little too high off the table. “I’m here trying to get work done so that my weekend was free to ‘pick you up from the airport’ and spend some family time with my favorite big sister... And, I don’t have a man crush.”

“Oh honey yes you do!” she laughed at his defiance, “But fair enough, I’ll let you do your work and I meet you back at the loft this evening. I’ve got some errands to run anyway, and Cora is meeting me after her class this afternoon so that we can gossip about you without being interrupted. Do you have a spare set of keys for me by any chance?”

“Not on me, but you can take mine,” Derek says shaking his head and handing over his keys to the loft, “I’ll be here for a few hours, and I have a spare in my office that I can grab before I head home. Oh and let Cora know that I was hoping we could go for a run tomorrow, so to not stay out partying too late, I’ll cook us breakfast, say around 6am, if she wants to join us.”

“I’ll ask her. I have a few things to do before the conference, but I like the sound of this.” Laura replied, “Now get that work done.” she called over her shoulder as she turned around heading for the door. “I’ll catch you boys later, I’m here all week!” signalling to Isaac & Stiles behind the counter, then she was gone.

Stiles had come over with Derek’s coffee, “Here you go, sorry it took a little while, I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation, it looked a little intense for a moment there. I didn’t know Laura was your sister, I maybe should have put it together when I found out your last name was Hale, but it didn’t click till she walked in here this morning and I saw the family resemblance.” Stiles was rambling. Apparently he does that when he’s nervous, and Derek could smell it.

“It’s ok, thanks for this.” Derek says taking a quick sip of the coffee, “I will need a second one after that conversation, so feel free to make me another in say 10mins?”

Stiles nodded and gave Derek a small smile, leaving him to his work. He wanted to ask about some of the stuff Laura had been talking about when Derek walked in, but he knew it wasn’t the time or necessarily the place.

\--

First round is on me tonight to celebrate the end of a successful week at Full Moon! 

Stiles sent a text to the gang when he knocked off work for the afternoon. As he left, he waved to Derek who was still sitting in the corner booth, eyebrows furrowed lost in what he was doing, but still nodding and maybe giving a hint of a smile in return.

Stiles hurried across the quad to class. It wasn’t as tight as Tuesday, but he still needed to rush to make it on time, and this teacher had no problem locking the door, or so he had heard. He made it with maybe 5 mins to spare which was good. Laura had also said she would arrange the roster in the future to make sure he didn’t miss the start of his History lecture next week, or any of his other classes now that his timetable was finalized.

The lecture was interesting, but he was glad when the professor called the class early on the grounds that she would be expecting a lot from them all over the coming months, so she would start off the semester with an easy day.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he was leaving class and was flicking through the replies to his earlier invite as he headed towards the quad.

Hell yeah! - Scott

My first drink will be a bottle of Crystal - Isaac

Where are we going? - Allison

Oh! Oh! My first drink will be a round for the whole Bar! - Scott

You would say that Scott - Isaac

I’ll join you guys after work, say 10pm? - Kira

Stiles is laughing to himself as he starts tapping back some replies, but is promptly interrupted when he backs straight into a wall of solid person entering the building through the same door he was absently minded trying to push open with his butt.

He freezes, partly from embarrassment, and partly from, well lets just say he knows he’s bumped into a guy… The person behind Stiles clears his throat, he should probably move before this get’s anymore more awkward. He turns around, going a bright shade of red as he realised who he had just walked into. “Um, sorry about that, didn’t mean to back into you there, I thought the door was closed, and I was texting Scott, and I was excited about going out tonight, and…”

Derek cuts him off, “It’s ok, I wasn’t really paying attention either. I was just glad this entrance was open. For some reason the normal way I get to my office was locked, something about maintenance or repairs or something.”

“Oh, you’re going into the office now? Shouldn’t you be going home? Stiles replies with a somewhat confused look on his face.

“Yeah, just I gave Laura my keys so she could get into the loft, and I have a spare in my office so I was just going to grab that so I could get in if she had gone out.” Derek replied rambling about mundane things, he never does that.

“You live in a loft?” Stiles asked tilting his head trying to work out where that might be.

“The old industrial park on the other side of campus, they renovated it a few years back, turned it into large condos, their kind of nice actually, even if the building is a bit creepy looking from the outside. Oh and it’s a decent view out over the city.” Again, Derek rambling about things that are clearly not important, “Anyway, I best let you get back to your weekend, I’m guessing your classes are finished for the week?”

“Yeah, it was a good week, teach let us out early and I was just making plans for this evening with the gang. Hey you wouldn’t want to join us for a drink tonight would you? I mean, I know your sister is in town, but like you can totally bring her along if you want to get out of the house. First round is on me too! I’m celebrating surviving my first week at Full moon, oh and classes!” Stiles replies confidently, but his heart rate was giving away the fact that he was nervous.

“Ah... I’ll think about it, I don’t normally socialize with my students, you know for ethical reasons, don’t want to be showing favoritism and the like, but I’ll ask Laura, I’m not sure if she will want to go out tonight. She was up early for that flight.”

“It’s cool man, totally cool. If we see you, we see you.” Stiles says almost disappointed, “Hey give me your phone for a second.” Derek’s eyebrow goes up, “So I can put my number in your phone, incase you decide to come, you can find out where we are.”

Derek hesitates for a moment, “Dude, I’m giving you MY number, I’m not asking for yours, it’s ok, no favoritism or anything!” Stiles objects. Derek slides his hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone passing it to Stiles who quickly taps in his number, and even takes a selfie to use as the portrait, then handing it back to Derek.

“Ok, I gotta run! Hopefully we will see you tonight!” Stiles says as he pushes past Derek who is still standing in the open doorway. Stiles jogs across the quad, his phone starts buzzing just as he reaches the far side.

Maybe -D

Stiles stops, and turns around looking back to the building he just left, Derek waves from the still open door, then disappears inside. He looks around, the quad basically empty, does a fist pump, then a short happy dance, and then continues on his way. Now he needs to find something clean to wear tonight, and he should probably have a shower, both things he had not even worried to think about when he invited the gang out this evening.

\--

Derek gets home from the store just as Laura is opening the door and saying goodnight to Cora.

“Oh you’re both here?” Derek ask, glad that the door is open, especially with his arms full. “You should stay for dinner. And some of the staff from Full Moon have invited us out for drinks later” He asks hopefully.

“Drinks? Derek, when was the last time you accepted one of MY invitations to drinks?” Cora says standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips blocking Derek’s entrance.

Derek ponders that for a moment before admitting defeat. “Alright, nevermind, it was a stupid idea anyway, just that Stiles said he was buying the first round and…”

“Free drinks? You didn’t mention FREE drinks!” Cora replies stepping aside and helping grab a bag from Derek, “So what’s for dinner?”

They all gather in the kitchen while Derek prepares some of that healthy rabbit food Laura is always complaining about. He cracks open a bottle of red and poors glasses for the girls, and grabs a beer for himself. They laugh and talk and they even leave the subject of Stiles off the table as ‘there is plenty of time for that later’ according to Laura. Derek misses this, he misses family, he misses pack. It’s just not the same when their Alpha is out of town, even when Cora and he do things together, they both know something just doesn’t feel right.

“This is amazing Der!” Cora exclaims, “Feel free to invite me around for dinner more often. It sure beats my student budget Kraft dinner…”

Laura shakes her head, and Derek just smiles.

“So where are we going tonight?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Derek replies, “I’ll find out”.

Laura, Cora and I will join you for drinks, where are you going, and what time?

The reply comes almost instantly…

We’re heading to Jungle, say around 9?

Derek lets out an audible noise.

“What’s wrong?” Cora asks.

“Nothing, just they’re going to Jungle. It’s just not the kind of place I would normally go... let alone with my students.” Derek is almost disappointed, he was hoping it would be somewhere a bit quieter, so he could talk to Stiles a bit more.

“Don’t worry Der, let’s go anyway, it’s been a few years since I’ve been there, I want to see if I can still get free drinks from the bartenders, even if they are all gay.” Laura laughs putting her hand on Dereks forearm. “But we are going to have to get changed to get in there. You should wear something that will get us in for free, and Cora, I’ve got a dress you can borrow that will look great.”

The girls were just a little too excited about this, but in a way Derek was too. He would never admit it to his sisters, but he enjoys letting loose and dancing the night away more than he is comfortable with… He can probably blame his wolf for that, all those bodies sweating and dancing, the pulse of the bass flowing over the crowd, the smell of arousal in the air, so maybe, just maybe, he was going to enjoy this more than he let on.

“Well we have an hour before we need to leave, so how about you two help me clean the dishes before you head off to play dress up.”

“Der, it takes time to look as good as we do,” Cora sighed grabbing Laura’s hand dragging her to the guest room, leaving Derek to clean up by himself.

Derek changes into something more appropriate for the evenings activities than what he was wearing on campus this afternoon. A pair of dark skinny jeans and a black singlet that hugged his body and showed off his shoulders, his triskelion poking just out from the back of his top. He knew that would get them in without having to pay the cover charge. He pulled on his favorite leather jacket to complete the look laughing to himself. If he’s lucky, he won’t have to pay for any drinks this evening either.

The girls come out of Laura’s room a few minutes later all glammed up. Despite the fact that Jungle was not necessarily the best place for either of them to pick up, they had gone all out, probably also with the intention of getting free drinks tonight.

“Looking good!” Derek said as Cora did a little spin showing off the dress Laura had lent her, “We should get going, it’s already after 9.”

They showed up at Jungle shortly after, and luckily it was early enough that there was no line out front. As they were walking up the bouncer gave them a once over, looking them up and down, but didn’t budge. Despite it being quite brisk out tonight, Derek removed his jacket, and hung it over his shoulder as they approached. The bouncer smiled and opened the rope barrier welcoming them to ‘The Jungle’.

“You still have it Der.” Laura laughed as they ducked into the entrance and were hit with the music playing in the main room. 

They checked their jackets at the cloak room and headed in to find Stiles and the others. They had managed to get a few couches in the far corner near the bar. It was far enough from the main dance floor that the music wasn’t too loud, and there was enough room for all of them to sit around a couple of low tables they had pushed together for their drinks.

“DEREK!” Stiles shouted jumping up from his seat and giving Derak a hug when they approached. “Oh sorry...” he says after a second. Derek can tell Stiles has already had a couple of drinks, even if they apparently were only planning to arrive at 9pm.

“No worries, it’s fine.” Derek’s cheeks flushed slightly from the unexpected enthusiasm.

“So what are you drinking? Remember, first round is on me!” Stiles asks trying to change the subject quickly. He may have had a few beers before heading out tonight to help de-stress, but he is quickly realising that he may have had one to many…

“Cosmos for me and Laura, big ones!” Cora pipes in before Derek could reply, “and sour wolf over here will have a scotch and coke.”

Derek looks at her with a level of hate reserved especially for little sisters, but softens quickly knowing that she’s just trying to help him from putting his foot in it.

“I’ll help.” Derek says to Stiles following him to the bar. “So do you come here often?” he asks while they wait for the bartender.

“I thought you said there was no favoritism Professor Hale.” Stiles says letting out a short laugh, “You know you just tried to pick me up right?”

Derek looks away, “Sorry, you know what I meant...”

“Dude it’s cool, I’m just messing with you! I’m sure you’re not into guys my age anyway, and hell, probably not even into guys at all knowing my luck!” Stiles replies with a cheeky grin as the bartender comes over and he orders their drinks. “But yes, we do. It’s easy to get free drinks and not have to pay the cover here, which is great when you are on a college student budget, and I mean, who doesn’t love to dance!?” he continued as he went to pay for the drinks but the bartender just waved him away, for the second time that evening.

“Thanks” Derek replied taking a cosmo for Laura, and his own drink from Stiles thinking about what he had just said as they head back to the couches. It wasn’t meant to be a pickup line, he thinks, well tells himself. He passes the cosmo to Laura and finds a spot on an empty couch.

Stiles passes the other cosmo to Cora and sits down next to Derek, right next to Derek, their legs pressed gently together. As Stiles starts getting bombarded with questions by Cora about how his first week at Full Moon had been, Derek thinks maybe Stiles isn’t just messing with him after all.

\--

Scott and Isaac come back from the dance floor just as Kira arrives with Allison about an hour later. Crashing on the couch next to Stiles, Scott wraps a sweaty arm around his shoulder and ruffles his hair.

“Dude! Not the hair, anything but the hair!” Stiles complains, jumping up to get drinks for the new arrivals. “Ladies, would you accompany me to the bar?” They each link an arm with Stiles and head off giggling about something. 

Scott slides off the edge of the couch into the space Stiles was sitting in and whispers “You hurt him, and I’ll hurt you, ok.”

Derek looks at Scott, puzzled for a moment as to what he is referring to, however Scott doesn’t break eye contact. Derek nods, so Stiles isn’t messing with him...

“I won’t lead him on Scott, you have nothing to worry about.” he replies.

“I’m not worried about you leading him on Derek. I can tell you are into each other, I can smell it, just don’t break my best friends heart ok?” This was less of a threat, and more of a plea for Derek not to do anything stupid, which unfortunately, Derek didn’t know yet if he could honor.

“What are you two whispering about?” Stiles interrupts squeezing back into his seat next to Derek pushing Scott out of the way.

“Oh nothing, Scott was just asking about my car. He saw it the other night at the burger joint and wanted to know if I would take him for a spin in it some time.” Derek is glad that Stiles isn’t a werewolf, as he catches a glimpse of Scott laughing behind him at the blatant lie.

“Right…” replies Stiles, “so did you want to dance?” he asked hopefully.

“Me dance? Um no, maybe later? I need to have a lot more to drink before you see me on the dance floor.” Derek replies, again lying to Stiles.

“Oh, that’s ok, well we are here to celebrate, so I’m dancing!” Stiles stands up grabbing Scotts hand, and dragging Kira away from the conversation she is having with Allison and Laura, heading towards the dancefloor.

Cora jumps up dragging Isaac to his feet and heading after the others. Derek admits defeat at this point, he doesn’t want to sit here alone while Laura and Allison share intel and update each other on the goings on around Beacon Hills for the past few months. 

“Derek!” Laura looks at him giving him a nod in the direction that Stiles just left, “I will mind our stuff, go have some fun.” she continues, before going back to the conversation she is having.

He get’s to his feet, and follows Stiles scent, which he can pick out despite the mass of bodies, into the crowd.

\--

For a guy that is lanky and clumsy and constantly tripping over something Stiles has rhythm. He knows it too, and isn’t ashamed to let loose having the music just take him away. If Derek isn’t going to dance with him, he thinks, then he’s going to find the hottest guy out here tonight and at least have a little fun. This was meant to be HIS night afterall. It had been a great week and he really wanted to end it on a high. 

His friends were ignoring him, Kira and Scott were making out nearby, not even bothering to dance, and Cora was laughing about something with Isaac to their left. Among the mass of bodies around them Stiles couldn’t see anyone hotter than Derek, hell not even close… feeling defeated in his plan to have some fun, he was about to leave the dance floor and head back to the couches when his favorite song came on.

Almost without his control, Stiles’ body started moving. His hips rolling to beat, his arms swaying to the rhythm, and before long he was owning his little space with moves that would put even the best choreographers to shame. He let go, lost in the beat, sweat forming along the nape of his neck, running down the curves of his back as he danced harder, another track mixing it up on him. This is what Stiles loved, to dance. To dance like there was no one there, like his life depended on it, it was his favorite escape.

He wasn’t alone though, there were probably 200 people on the dancefloor, even at this early hour. And while he certainly wasn’t drawing a crowd, he was getting the attention of a few of the guys around him. A strong hand rested against his waist from behind. Stiles didn’t stop moving though, if Derek didn’t want him, at least someone was getting lucky tonight. He reached up cupping his hands behind the head of the stranger, leaning back against his strong arms, the other hand now also firmly on his waist, grinding into him.

Without thinking Stiles swung around and planted a his lips on the guy, closing his eyes and licking into the mouth that reciprocated the kiss. It was good, hot and wet, but gentle and there was an odd feeling of safety washing over him as he relaxed into the embrace that was wrapped around his lower back. He opened his eyes to see who had helped get him out of his funk over Derek not being interested in him.

“Derek!” Stiles almost fell backwards taking a step away from him, only being saved by the Derek’s had grabbing his arm as he stumbled. “What are you doing?! I thought... I actually don’t know what I thought anymore…”

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“Ah, yeah.” Stiles said, hoping this wasn’t a dream grabbing Derek’s hand and dragging him to the exit.

They get outside, leaving the bass pulsing inside, and adjusting to the quiet of the street around them. It’s cold, even colder than when they arrived a few hours ago. Derek took his jacket and wrapped it around Stiles shoulders when he shivered.

“Thanks” Stiles says softly as he pulled it tight around him, he isn’t dreaming, this is happening.

“Stiles.” Derek begins, his eyebrows furrowed, and face brooding, “I…”

“You can’t do this, can you…” Stiles finishes the sentence for him, feeling his stomach sink as the words leave his mouth.

“I want to, believe me I want to, but you’re my student, and if anyone found out, I would lose my job, and you would fail History and I can’t have that happen to you.”

Part of Stiles is furious at Derek, not two minutes ago he was grinding away and kissing Stiles back, but part of him is furious at himself for putting Derek in this situation to begin with. Lydia had warned him not to get involved, and he had planned not to, but he also didn’t know it was Derek when he kissed him. He is glad however, that it was, and it was good.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Stiles began.

“No it’s my fault, I should have…” Derek cut in.

“Dude… can we pretend that this didn’t happen… and maybe, you know, pick it up at the end of the semester? You know, if you are still interested.” Stiles continued, scuffing his feet on the asphalt of the car park, unable to make eye contact with Derek.

“I can work with that.” Derek replied quietly, gently lifting Stiles chin so that he could see his face, “I should probably go.”

“Yeah”

“Sorry... I’ll, I’ll see you next week ok.” Derek said getting opening the door to his car.

Stiles handed Derek’s jacket back to him, and headed back to the club, watching Derek pull out of the car park and down the street. 

\-- 

“Where’s Derek?” Cora asked as Stiles flopped down on the couch next to her, splaying his arms across the back of the chari. The whole gang had returned from dancing and were laughing and drinking as Laura was telling them about some of the antics she was getting into in New York.

“Huh? Oh he had to go, something, came up. I’ll give you and Laura a lift home.”

“Oh… sorry Stiles.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder, knowing all too well the smell of disappointment and embarrassment he was emitting.

“What? Oh no it’s fine, it was a stupid idea to begin with.” He replied, “Now who is up for shots!?” He asked the group trying to get off the subject. They all cheered. Stiles could wait a few months, and he knew better than to take History next semester, so it was all going to work out… wasn’t it?


End file.
